The Best of Both Worlds
by Countrygirl1985
Summary: Bella is half vampire half werewolf. Only she doesn't know it. In fact no one does. So how is that possible? Well you will just have to read to find out. Set post Eclipse but before the wedding. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is half vampire half werewolf. Only she doesn't know it. In fact no one does. So how is that possible? Well you will just have to read to find out. Set post Eclipse but before the wedding. Sorry I suck at summaries.**

**Authors Note: I have had this idea in my head for quite awhile and it won't leave me alone until I put it in print. So here it is. Here is my story it is called The best of both worlds. (It has nothing to do with Hannah Montana. I just wanted to make that perfectly clear! Thank You!) So please read and review and tell me what you think and if you have read anything I have wrote before then you know my policy. My policy is I update on supply and demand. If I get reviews that means I have a demand for a update so I will supply a update but if I don't get reviews I will take it as there isn't a demand and I won't supply a update. And the more reviews I get the faster I update! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Well you know the drill. Do I really need to say it?**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

**Chapter One: This is only the beginning!**

I was woken up early in the morning due to the thunder crashing in the sky as the rain pelted down onto our tiny house. As I sat up in bed I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed and noticed that it was five in the morning and that since Charlie had to pull an all nighter he wouldn't be home this early. So I fully intended on just laying back down and going back to sleep but the storm had other plans because every time just when I was just about to fall back asleep another crash of thunder would thunder through the clouds and crash with such a force that it would shake the whole house.

So finally giving up on sleep I got up and took a shower and dressed for the day. Then went downstairs and started breakfast. I wanted to get a jumpstart on breakfast because I knew when Charlie got home from work he would be existed and it would be nice if he had a nice full breakfast before he passed out. Plus I love to cook. Always have. Although I don't know where I got my cooking skills from because it currently wasn't from either of my parents. My mother was such a bad cook that she could burn water. And my father well let's just say if it isn't a frozen pizza or a TV dinner then he can't cook it. I swear I don't know how Charlie survived all those years on take out and frozen TV dinners. But that is in the past because now he had me here to make all of his home made meals. But then again that would change also in a couple of months also because soon Edward and I will be married and then he will change me into one of them and then I wouldn't have a reason to cook.

That would be one of the things I would miss most about changing. Besides leaving everyone I know and love behind. Just then I realized how much I was giving up to be with Edward. I was giving up everything. Even my heart and soul for him. And if I wasn't careful I would give up everything that I am until there is nothing left except an empty shell of who I once was.

About an hour later I had a whole breakfast buffet laid out on the counter. I realized I made a little too much for just myself and Charlie but hey there is always leftovers. Also I always cooked like I was cooking to feed a small army so this was nothing too unusual. But Charlie never complained because he loved my home cooked made from scratch meals. And this shouldn't be any different because for breakfast I made his favorite steak and eggs along with bacon and sausage. Which I nicknamed Dinner and a heart attack. But on the more healthy side. I also laid out a mixed fruit salad and fresh squeezed orange juice. Which I opted for over the grease filled breakfast that Charlie preferred.

After I set the table and cleaned up after my mess I made in the kitchen I looked at the clock and noticed it was seven and figured to try and call Jacob AGAIN. He has been ignoring my calls ever since I last saw him laying in bed after be crushed by that newborn. But then again I don't blame him after all I put him through.

But as I reached into my blue jean pocket to get my cell phone I noticed it wasn't there. So figuring I just misplaced it I began to search the house but after about half a hour of back tracking everywhere I have been I still haven't found it. Then it hit me. I left it at the Cullen's house on the coffee table in the living room after I helped Alice fill out the wedding invitations last night.

Unfortunately the whole family was out hunting for the day that is why I didn't leave my bedroom window open last night for Edward. But I was sure the house was unlocked and that they wouldn't mind if I just ran in to grab my cell phone. Heck I was practically family already so with that in mind I wrote a note to Charlie telling him to enjoy the breakfast and not to wait up for me and I walked out of the house into the pouring rain to my red truck sitting in the drive way and made my way to the Cullen's house on the outskirts of town.

As I parked my truck in the driveway. I looked up at the tall grand house and noticed that every room was dark except for one room which was Edwards which hit me as strange because Edward told me that himself and the whole family was going hunting the whole day and wouldn't be back till late and I knew the weather wouldn't change their plans one bit. But I just shrugged my shoulders and just figured that he must of accidently left his light on and with that thought I ran un to the front door and walked inside.

As soon as I set one foot inside the door I set my mind on one thing to get my cell phone and get out so as quickly as I could I went and grabbed my phone from the coffee table just where I left and just as I passed the stairs as I headed towards the front door to go home that is when I heard voices from upstairs. I could tell there were two very distinct voices. One was Edwards I could tell his voice from anywhere but the other voice was one I had never heard before it was a women's voice. They were talking and laughing and then as I was eavesdropping and silently made my way upstairs. It went suddenly quiet. And as I made it to the top of the stairs mere seconds later I found out why it was quiet. There was Edward the love of my life in his room wrapped in the arms of a beautiful blonde that I could only assume was Tanya and they were in full make out mode. As I watched the man that I was willing to give up everything for make out with someone other than me my heart broke into a million pieces. I clutched my hand to my chest as the pain from my heart radiated throughout my body. I felt as though someone reached into my chest and squeezed my heart until it burst and I was finding that it was getting harder to breath. I just collapsed on the stairs just out of eyesight as tears started to well up in my eyes.

But after a minute or two I forced myself to get up from where I was sitting. Because judging by the silence they were too engrossed in each other to notice that I just caught them red handed and I didn't want to sit here and listen to my two timing ex fiancée cheat on me with a whore. So I quickly and quietly made my way downstairs and out the door to my truck.

As I quietly drove towards my house. I decided that was it. The wedding is off and myself and Edward were over forever. And I was done crying over him. Instead of crying over some undead two timing male chauvinist pig. I was going to remove every trace of him and as he put it ever so gently last August when he left I am going to make it as though he never existed.

**Authors Note: So what do you think so far? Don't worry I am sticking to my summery it is this is just the beginning and I am working up to it. So please read and review and tell me what you think and if you have read anything I have wrote before then you know my policy. My policy is I update on supply and demand. If I get reviews that means I have a demand for a update so I will supply a update but if I don't get reviews I will take it as there isn't a demand and I won't supply a update. And the more reviews I get the faster I update! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you OSR fanatic, escamval13, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, xXAlex WolfXx, twilight1101, BigTimeGleekBTR, LemmieJo and brook330 much for all your wonderful reviews. And because of that I am updating and faster then I normally would. And like always please review because I update by supply and demand. So please review and tell me what you think. Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter Two

When I finally got home after what seemed like an eternity later when in reality it was just five minutes. I put my plan in action. I went straight through the front door barely noticing that Charlie was passed out asleep still in uniform on the living room sofa after he ate the hearty breakfast I had prepared for him.

I went straight to my room and closed the door behind me and the very first thing I did was take off the engagement ring Edward had given me the day he proposed and put the ring back in the ring case and put in on my desk and then I proceeded to do the same with the diamond heart that had absolutely no place being on my bracelet that Jacob made me in the first place.

After I had done that I went and got out two cardboard boxes from the attic and took it too my room. One of the boxes was fairly small about the size of a shoe box and with that I placed the ring and the diamond heart in a Ziploc bag and placed it inside the box with a handwritten letter to Edward just plainly saying.

_Edward_

_ I saw you with Tanya. The wedding is off. And your and I relationship is over forever. You can have your ring and heart back because what once symbolized our undying love now doesn't mean a thing. All I want to know is Was it worth it? Was she worth losing me over? I hope so because now you will have to live with what you did for eternity. You will have to live without me for eternity._

_ Goodbye, Bella Swan_

I sealed the box up with everything inside and wrote Edwards address on the outside because I had prepared to send the boxes same day UPS delivery as soon as I was done filling the boxes.

Then I went to work on the second box which I filled with the speaker stereo from my truck which I had gotten as a present on my birthday. Once that was in there I went straight to my walk in closet and started to pick out and fling out of the closet and into the cardboard box that was in the middle of the room all the designer clothes that Alice insisted she buy me even though she knew I would never wear them which was very evident because all of them still had the tags still on them. As I was flinging the clothes out of my closet I could only imagine what a sight this must be. It must look like a designer name sale on black Friday with all these designer name clothes flying about.

Soon ten minutes later the box was plum full of everything the Cullen's had given me. And on the very top of them all I wrote another hand written letter that was a lot nicer than the one I wrote to Edward.

_T o you all_

_ I am sorry but I don't feel right in keeping these generous gifts especially now since Edward and I are no longer together. I hope you understand. But I still wish to remain friends with all of you since you all are like a second family to me. And I hope you wish the same. I wish you all the best._

_ Love Bella Swan_

Once the letter and everything was sealed in the other box. I called the store to have someone come pick up the boxes so they could be sent same day delivery. And not but five minutes later someone was at the door picking up the boxes and assured me that they would arrive at the Cullen's house that evening which was fine because it gave me enough time to put the rest of my plan into action.

After the boxes were sent off I went into a speed cleaning mode. I stripped the bed of all bedding and washed them and as the bedding was being washed. I got the antibacterial spray out and continued to clean the window still and everything that Edward may have touched and then after everything was cleaned. I lit candles and sprayed air freshener in my room. I wanted even the smell of Edward to go away even if I couldn't smell it.

As my bedding was being dried. I went and loaded the back of my truck with camping equipment and a couple of boxes of food and other stuff and then went and packed three duffle bags full of clothes. I was going to go camp out at La Push for a couple of days so I could have some Cullen free days to heal from the pain that Edward had caused.

So after everything was cleaned and packed I wrote a note to Charlie that simply said that Edward and I are broken up and that the wedding is off and that I was going to go camping in La Push for a couple of days and that I would have my cell phone if he needed to contact me. And then I jumped into my truck and proceeded to drive to my second home La Push.

Once I was in La Push territory I instantly relaxed. I was so afraid that Alice would have one of her famous ruin my plans visions and that I would have to face Edward again so soon.

But once I got to La Push I had no idea where to go so I settled on First Beach. Before I left home I put on my black string bikini underneath my clothes figuring I would work on my tan while I was here since the sun finally decided to show its face. And since I wasn't running with vampires anymore. I didn't see any reason why I had to look like one.

So I pulled up to First Beach and then with a towel and my IPod in my hand I walked down First Beach until I found a patch of sand where I was completely alone and then I shredded my clothes to where I was in nothing but my black string bikini and laid down as I put in my IPod ear buds and put on my sunglasses as I started to work on my tan.

As I laid there soaking up the rays and enjoying the heat. I couldn't believe I was about to give this up. This was the most relaxing thing I have done in quite awhile. It was the totally opposite of what I was used to which was the icy cold feel of Edward whenever he dared to touch me.

I don't know how long I laid there soaking up the rays and listening to the music that blared in my ears soothing my heart and soul but it was soon disrupted by the suns heat suddenly disappeared.

When that happened I opened my eyes to see someone leaning over me blocking out the suns heat.

"Bella?" questioned the stranger who was blocking the suns precious rays.

(AN: You're so lucky I didn't leave it there at a cliff hanger because I was sooooo tempted too. LOL.)

As the stranger stood over me it took me a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light.

And when it did I saw this stranger was Emily. She looked the same as she did the last time I saw her. She still had the same warm smile and caring attitude that she always had. When I went back to Edward she never judged me like everyone else did. Which is one of the reasons that I always considered her one of my friends?

"Oh Hi Emily. I didn't notice you there. It's nice to see you again." I replied as I stood up from where I was.

"It's nice to see you again too Bella. I certainly didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would be too busy with planning your wedding." Replied Emily as I put on my black shorts and my white tank top.

"There is no wedding. At least not anymore." I replied as I picked up my towel and my IPod from the sandy beach.

"Oh my god Bella. I am so sorry." Said Emily with a sympathetic look on her face. She genially looked sorry to hear my news.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not." I replied truthfully. I was glad I found out what Edward was truly like before I married him and worse yet before he changed me.

"I was just heading back to home from my walk. Would you like to join me? And on the walk back you can tell me everything that happened." Asked Emily

I accepted Emily's offer. Happy to have someone I can talk to about this supernatural stuff. There was Angie but there is only so much I can tell her with her not knowing about the supernatural stuff surrounding Forks and La Push. And there was Jacob but no offence but he is a guy. Enough said.

As we walked back to her house. I told Emily everything that happened. Starting with what happened this morning to just now. The whole time I was talking Emily never once interrupted or said any snide remarks or I told you so's. She just kept on listening like a good friend would.

When we got to her house and was in the kitchen I just got done explaining everything that happened. And she just said she understood and was sorry that I had to go through everything with Edward.

"So what's this I hear about a rouge leech lover?" asked a strangers voice that I heard from behind me as I heard a group of bare feet pound on the hardwood floor as the piled into the room. 

But as soon as I turned around I knew who said it. Paul was never a person to be subtle.

"Not a rouge leech lover. Better make that an EX leech lover. Ex as in not anymore." I said right back at him. As the whole pack went and sat at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here then?" shot Paul right back.

"Well I am seeking sanctuary. I was hoping I could camp in La Push for a couple of days so I don't have to deal with the Cullen's." I replied.

"Let me get this straight. First you betray Jacob by going back to that leech after he left you. Then to add insult to the injury you send him an invitation to you and the leeches wedding causing him to run off in pain. And now that you have seen the light you seek sanctuary. Are you freaking kidding me? You're lucky we haven't banned you from the rez." Howled Paul shaking with anger close the phasing.

"Paul! Calm down now!" Ordered Sam in his alpha voice which caused Paul to calm down enough to were you barely notice him shaking.

"Bella if you are sincere. Then you are more than welcome here." Added Sam.

"Thank you Sam. But what was that about Jacob running off?" I asked confused on what was going on.

"Jacob ran off this morning after reading the wedding invitation he got in the mail." Answered Sam with his head downcast.

I didn't even bother replying. As I ran out of the house and ran as fast as I could to Jacobs house. When I finally reached his house. I didn't even bother knocking I had to see for myself if what the pack was saying was true. And as I searched through every room in the house it was proved that the pack was right.

"He's gone Bella." Said Billy as he rolled into the living room as I scanned the room with my eyes looking for any trace of Jacob.

"Billy I'm sorry. For everything I have done to Jacob. If I could take it back I would." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bella do you love him?" Asked Billy after he heard the emotion in my voice and saw the tears of concern for Jacob in my eyes.

"Yes. I was too blind and scared to see it before. But now I do. I love your son Billy. And if I have to. I will wait for an eternity to tell him exactly how much he means to me." I answered him.

After a couple of minutes of silence. Billy finally broke it by saying. "Sam called me before you got here and explained everything that happened. And if you want to I have a spare bedroom that you could use."

I was about to refuse because I defiantly didn't want to intrude but Billy insisted saying I would be doing him a favor because he could really use some help since Jacob is gone. And thinking helping Billy out is the least I could do I accepted.

During the rest of the month a lot of things changed. After that day I never returned back home. Billy asked me to stay with him in the spare bedroom so I could help him out until Jacob returned. Which I was happy to accept. And after a little debate Charlie also agreed that it was better that I stay there and help Billy out. I cooked and cleaned and did laundry and when I wasn't doing that I was working at my new job that Charlie helped me get. I was the new police dispatcher. Which surprisingly I loved. I got to do a job that I enjoyed and I got to work with Charlie also I was the first one to know if something suspicious like missing hikers would be called in. So if we got some suspicious calls came in the pack would be informed.

Also during the rest of the month the pack has come to trust me again and Emily and myself had become the best of friends and would often find us in the kitchen cooking since it was one of the many things myself and Emily had in common we loved to cook. Not to mention we were both in love with a werewolf.

That evening when the Cullen's received their packages. Edward must of called my cell phone at the very least fifty times within four hours leaving countless messages about how he was so sorry and he wanted me back and how much he loved me and for me to please pick up or call him. Which I never did. I just kept ignoring his and Alice's calls. And since they couldn't pass the boundary of La Push they couldn't come see me which I was so grateful for. But the pack did tell me that they caught Edward pacing back and forth at the border countless times but Edward never crossed the line he just paced it like a caged animal.

Also they never came and saw me at work either which I wasn't sure if they even knew I worked there but none the less I was happy they never showed up and just when I thought that I wouldn't see them again and they might eventually give up. I was surprised to run in to none other than Alice Cullen at the grocery store when I was getting groceries before going home after my shift.

**Authors Note: Well that is it for this chapter. In the next chapter you will start to see some changes in Bella that goes along with the summery I have. So bare with me we are getting there. And like always please leave a review and tell me what you think. Because I update by supply and demand. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank You twilightfan1101, BigTimeGleekBTR, OSR fanatic, mommyof3boys, angelina32, brook330, LemmieJo, xXAlex WolfXx and Crimson-Midnight-Moon so much for the awesome reviews! I look forward to them every time I update and they are greatly appreciated! I would like to apologize in advance if this chapter sounds a little different. Because as I wrote this I am currently fighting a cold that my husband and daughters gave me. **

**OSR fanatic: Good theory. But sorry no dice. Actually it is A LOT more complicated than that. But I will give everyone a clue it has to do with the Voltorri and the wolf pack. But that is all the clues I am going to give you will just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the wonderful review!**

Chapter Three

Yeah Alice was the last person I expected to see and especially at a grocery store. But as I walked through the produce aisle there she was. Looking around at the fresh produce like it was something she had never seen before in her life.

"Bella." Said Alice as she spotted me and started walking towards me forgetting about the produce she was so closely examining.

"Alice. I'm surprised to see you here. In fact what are doing here?" I asked confused as to why Alice is in a grocery store to begin with.

"I'm doing what I do best. Shopping of course." Replied Alice.

"Okay now what is the real reason you are here?" I asked

"What ever do you mean?" replied Alice giving her best innocent look.

"Alice you don't eat so why would you need to go shopping at a grocery store? I asked stating the obvious.

"Okay you caught me. I am here on behalf of Edward." Answered Alice

" I don't want to talk to him in person or over the phone so what makes him think I would want to talk to him through a third person." I said as I walked around Alice and continued to do my shopping.

"Edward wanted me to tell you that he is sorry." Stated Alice as she raced after me in her high heels to catch up to me.

"I bet he is sorry. Sorry that he got caught." I replied without even turning around to answer.

"No he is sorry he cheated on you with Tanya. He wasn't thinking." Said Alice.

"No he was thinking just with the wrong head." I replied without missing a beat.

When I said that Alice was so shocked I had said something so vulgar. I could tell she was shocked by the look on her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open obviously speechless. I guess that hanging around with the pack was starting to rub off on me but I guess this is what happens when I spend a majority of my time is spent around teenage boys.

"Bella I am not here not only on behalf of Edward. We were worried about you. I haven't been able to see your future lately." Stated Alice when the shock finally wore off.

"Well yeah Alice I wouldn't think you would. I live in La Push and constantly surrounded around werewolves." I said while I walked around the picking up fruits and vegetables that I would need for supper tonight.

"Yes that would be the logical reason but I can't even see your future when you're at work and even just now." Said Alice with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah but….. Wait a minute. If you can't see my future anymore then how do you know when I am at work in fact how did you know I was going to be here?" I asked as I whirled around to face Alice.

But when Alice didn't answer me and gave me an uneasy look telling me that she didn't want to answer that question it finally dawned on me.

"You've been following me!" I yelled outraged.

"Okay what used to be just strange has now turned into downright creepy." I stated as I flung my arms up in the air and turned around to put up as much distance as possible between myself and Alice my once vampire sister turned stalker.

"We have only been following you because we were worried." Replied Alice as she caught up to me with little to no effort.

"Well I'll tell you what. You and your family can rest easy now because regardless if you can see my future or not. I can take care of myself. And if I need any backup I always have the pack that I consider my brothers to back me up." I said as I started to go through the checkout lane.

"Also I did mean what I said. I do want to remain friends with you and your family. Just tell Edward if he ever comes around me telling me how he is sorry. My brothers are going to show him just how sorry he will be." I stated as I paid the cashier and walked out to my truck.

When I got to my new home which is now Billy Blacks house. I unloaded the groceries and walked into the empty yet spotless house. I supposed that Billy went fishing with Charlie since he said he was joining us for supper. I guess Charlie has missed my home cooking since I moved down her which I don't blame him one bit. I just feel guilty about not cooking for him anymore but I do bring him extra home cooked meals when I go to work so he could take it home and not live on take out again.

I put the groceries away and left out all the food that I needed to prepare for supper. Which was a lot considering tonight was my turn to feed the army also known as the pack. That was another thing that had changed. Emily and myself take turns on nights to cook for the pack. And since we both enjoy cooking we both didn't mind plus Emily did deserve some nights off from cooking and she really appreciated it since it gave her and Sam some more along time away from the pack. Like tonight she made herself and Sam a romantic supper so her and Sam could have a romantic night together like they so rarely got. So tonight was my night with the boys.

So with the tons of food laid out on the counter. I went to work on preparing supper since I had limited time till supper. I got out three large slow cookers and threw in the pot roast, celery, carrots onions and pot roast seasoning mix into the slow cookers. Now all I had to do was skin the tons of potatoes.

I am cooking pot roast because the pack not to mention both Billy and Charlie love their meat but I am trying to get them to eat a little healthier and eat their vegetables also so I figured this was the best compromise. They get their meat and I get the vegetables. Although I got to admit that lately I have had the strong craving for meat also. Not to mention I have had a bigger appetite. I don't know why but it came on so sudden and I didn't even notice it until I realized that I had ate a whole pizza by myself at lunch time one day.

As the pot roast was cooking I got out a small knife and went to work skinning the potatoes. By now after years of practice. I was a pro at it but I guess today I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy letting my mind wonder as I worried about Jacob and where he might be and if he was okay. And as my mind wondered as I cut the potatoes the knife slipped slicing a very sizeable cut on my finger.

When I usually get a cut I would run cold water on it and then bandage it. But today I guess I panicked a little because I didn't know where the bandages were. So instead of running cold water on it. I insinctlly put my finger in my mouth so I could move around looking for the bandages. BIG MISTAKE!

The second I put my finger in my mouth and I tasted the blood. It was like I was on a pure high. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever tasted before in my life. It was ambrosia. No wonder the vampires wanted to taste my blood so much. This was pure bliss.

A couple of minutes later the pure bliss had stopped. Apparently my cut had stopped bleeding so I took my finger out of my mouth to examine the cut to see how bad it was and to my surprise it wasn't there. It had been like it had disappeared. I know I didn't just imagine everything. So I just took a deep breath and proceeded to the bathroom to splash some cold water in my face as I tried to figure out what just happened. Humans don't heal that fast only werewolf do and I am not a werewolf. But I didn't imagine it either because you can't fake the small pain I felt when I sliced my finger and the pure bliss of the taste of the blood in my mouth.

As I splashed the cold clear water in my face I relished the feel. I have been feeling a little warm lately and the feel of cold water on my skin was refreshing.

But the last thing I expected was when I stood up straight and looked straight into the mirror that was hanging above the sink. I couldn't believe what I saw. As I looked at reflection in the mirror I was in pure horror and shock.

The reflection I saw was mine except for one tiny feature that I didn't want and wouldn't believe was mine.

And that was the deep bright red crimson eyes looking back at me.

**Authors Note: Yep another cliff hanger. Well what do you think? Please read and review and tell what you think. Remember reviews make me update and the more reviews I get the faster I update but if I don't get any reviews I don't update. That is my policy supply and demand. Sorry that is the breaks. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: As always I would like to thank Crimson-Midnight-Moon, vmpgrl41, twilightfan1101, GleekBTR, Cresent Angel, xXAlex WolfXx and Russian Diana for your wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! THANK YOU!

Chapter Four

I couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror. It couldn't be real. At first I tried to convince myself it was because after looking at a computer screen for hours on end at work that my eyes had become blood shot but that was not the case. For if it was my eyes wouldn't look like quite like this.

My eyes looked that of James and Victoria's eyes. They were the eyes of a killer. And I couldn't stand to look at my bright blood red eyes anymore. As I took one last glance at the bathroom mirror one last time just to make sure I wasn't delusional. I headed out of the bathroom towards my bedroom and closed my bedroom door behind me so I could have some time to think things over.

As I flopped down on my bed I let my mind wonder and search for a logical reason as to why my eyes looked they was they did now. I am not a vampire that is for sure. I haven't been bitten, I still sleep and I don't sparkle like a diamond in the sunlight. Not to mention right now my stomach is grumbling to be fed. In all of this excitement I forgot that it was supper time so of course I would be hungry. That is why I was cooking that pot roast. Oh shoot I forgot about the pot roast and oh my gosh Billy, Charlie and the pack are due here anytime to eat supper! What am I going to do? They are going to freak out when they see my eyes that is if they don't tear me to shreds first.

And just as I thought that I heard the back door slid open and heard the padding of several teenage boys feet bound into the house. And heard the laughter and voices boom throughout the house.

"Honey were home!" I heard Quil yell from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there." I yelled from where I was sitting trying to rack my brain of what to do next.

Okay think all I have to do is hide my eyes. That is my only problem and unlike what Alice believes make up is not going to solve this problem. Think Think what can I do to hide my eyes I thought as my eyes scanned my room. Then as I scanned the room my eyes landed on the dark sunglasses that were sitting on top of my dresser. I have had these sunglasses for years and used them a lot when I lived in Arizona but now that I lived in the coldest and wettest state in America where the sun is rarely out. I barely use them if at all and has been collecting dust on top of the dresser.

So I quickly went and put on my sunglasses and looked myself over in the full length self standing mirror that I had brung over from my bedroom at Charlie's and found that the glasses were just dark enough to hide my now blood red eyes from the others.

"Well if it isn't Miss Hollywood." Joked Quil when I walked into the kitchen and caught Seth sneaking a bite of roast from one of the slow cookers.

"Hey stay out of the food until Billy and Charlie get back." I said as I swatted Seth with one of the kitchen towels.

"Come on Bella were starving." Wined Seth

"If I let you guys eat now there wouldn't be anything left for Charlie and Billy. So you will just have to wait." I replied as I shooed him away from the slow cookers.

"What's with the shades anyway?" Asked Embry

"My eyes hurt from staring at a computer screen all day. So I thought the shades would help." I replied with the best excuse I could think of.

Which I guess everyone accepted because they went back to what they were doing. Soon a couple of minutes later Billy and Charlie came in with their catch for the day and threw there already skinned and bagged fish in the freezer and we all sat down to enjoy the pot roast that I had already pre pared.

During supper we had a lack in conversation since the boys couldn't talk freely about patrols or vampires since Charlie was there and wasn't let in about their secret. But that surly didn't stop Charlie and Billy from chattering on like a couple of old women about their fishing day.

"Sorry Charlie but you're not going to get your daughter back." Joked Billy as they finished their third helping of pot roast and leaned back to unbuckle their belts.

"I don't blame you for that. It looks like she is taking good care of you all." Replied Charlie as he looked around at the clean house and the good food they just inhaled.

"You have done a excellent job Bella. The house hasn't looked this good for quite awhile now." Said Billy looking around at the sparkling clean hardwood floor and the beer can free coffee table and counter tops.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure how you would like me cleaning up your bachelor pad." I replied happy that he wasn't mad that I had cleaned his messy bachelor lifestyle.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Billy, Charlie and some of the pack sat around the TV watching the game while Quil and Embry excused themselves saying they had to head home when they really just had to patrol. I don't know how late everyone that night because I excused myself and went to bed early hoping that tomorrow morning when I opened my eyes that those eyes would be chocolate brown.

I awoke early the next morning. Eager to see if my life could return to normal but was sorely disappointed to find my eyes were the same blood red eyes they were before. So I put back on my sunglasses and got dressed and was surprised to see that Billy had already left for the day as I headed outside and towards my truck. Since this was my day off of work I was going to go see the one person that I knew that would possibly have some idea of what was going on.

"Bella it is so nice to see you again." Said Dr Cullen as he looked up from his paper work when I entered his office.

"Nice to see you again too." I replied as I entered his office and closed the door behind me.

"Please have a seat." He said as he offered a seat from across his desk.

"I am sorry to hear about your and Edwards relationship. When we had heard what we he had done we were terribly disappointed in him. We would have never thought he was capable of something so degrading." He added with a sympathetic look on his face that showed his words were true.

"I can't say it didn't hurt when I caught him in the act because that would be a lie. But maybe it was for the best. Like my grandmother would always say everything happens for a reason even if you can't see it at the moment." I said looking at the floor feeling the pain from that day I caught him.

"So how can I help you today Bella?" Asked Dr Cullen changing the subject which I was grateful for.

"Yeah I was wondering if you can tell me why my eyes look like this?" I asked as I took off my sunglasses to reveal my chrisom red eyes.

"Good lord Bella what happened?" He asked as he came over to me and took a closer look at my eyes as I retold that whole story of what happened yesterday.

"Bella this is really perplexing. I have never heard or seen anything like this before. I have never seen a human before with those eyes. It is usually only newborns and vampires that feed on humans that have those eyes." He said as he sat back down at his desk.

"If you don't mind. I would like to run some experimental test. But don't worry. I will run the test myself so I don't have some too nosy human butting in where they don't belong." Added Dr Cullen giving me a small smile.

A couple of hours later we still haven't found anything out that was until Dr Cullen joined me in his office. "Bella where did you say you were born again?" He asked as he looked at the folder in his hands.

"Right here. In Forks hospital." I replied

"Well there's no record of you ever being born here." He said

"There's got to be some mistake." I said

"That's what I thought so I checked again and there is no record of a Isabella Swan being born here in fact there is no record of you being born anywhere." Dr Cullen replied.

Authors Note: So that's it. What do you think? Please Please Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank You BigTimeGleekBTR, Psychovampirefreak, misszayy, xXAlex WolfXx, nvmpgrl41, Russian Diana, Twilightfan1101, sonyabrady1971 and Crrimson-Midnight-Moon so much for all the wonderful reviews! Please read and review because I update by supply and demand. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I just wanted to let you all know that this is still a Bella Jacob story and that he will show up in the next chapter.**

**Also I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings. My spell check sucks on my computer.**

**Vmpgrl41: When I said that's it. I meant that is it for the chapter. Not the whole story. If I ended it like that well that would be just plain cruel. LOL! Thanks for the awesome review!**

**Russian Diana: Now I would love to answer your question as to why Bella has red eyes but then that would ruin the whole story and what fun would that be in that. LOL! Thanks for the rocking review!**

**Chapter Five**

I just stood there in shock staring up at Dr. Cullen like he had grown a second head. My mind not fully registering what he had just said. Not wanting to believe that there was any truth to what he said.

"That's impossible." I stammered.

"I had to be born somewhere. I mean I can't just appear out of thin air." I said trying to shed some light on the situation.

"I'm sorry Bella but there is no record of you being born anywhere. In fact the earliest record we have is when you were five and you were getting your vaccinations for preschool. There is no earlier record then that." Said Dr Cullen as he looked through the folder in his hands once again.

"Uhhh what is going on? Nothing is making sense anymore. First my eyes turn red as if I was a newborn and now I find out that I just appeared out of nowhere. What next?" I asked as I put a hand to my forehead as a headache appeared from what I think was stress.

"Well hopefully this will shed some light on the situation." Said Dr Cullen as he laid two separate papers in front of me.

"The paper on the left is a picture of your DNA. And the paper on the right is a picture of my DNA." Said Dr. Cullen as I looked at papers one at a time.

"See how in some ways your DNA is similar to mine." Added Dr. Cullen as he pointed out the similarities in the two pictures.

"So what does this mean?" I asked confused as how I could be human but have some vampire DNA.

"I believe that somehow you have some vampire DNA. So that would stand to reason that you would also have some chararistics of a vampire but not all of them." Answered Dr. Cullen as he tried to explain it the best he could.

"How in the world did this happen? Did something go wrong when James attacked me?" I asked thinking back to that day.

"I am not sure how this happened. I have never heard of this before. But I am almost certain that it did not happen when James attacked you because when Edward saved you he consumed all of the infected blood along with some of the clean blood as well." Answered Dr. Cullen

"What I want to know is why now? The only time I have ever been around a vampire is when I moved to Forks. And the only time I have been bitten is when James did. So why is it all of a sudden out of the blue I am starting to have characstics of a vampire?" I asked confused.

"Well I actually might have the answer to that also. I believe when you cut your finger and tasted the blood that awakened the vampire DNA that was lying dormant inside your body." Answered Dr. Cullen.

"Bella would you mind if I tried an experiment to find out just how many vampire charastics you have?" Asked Dr. Cullen intrigued by these certain change in events.

"Uhhh can I have more details?" I asked uneased on what he had in mind.

"Well I was hoping that you would consider going hunting with us. I figured that if you drank animal blood that it would turn your eyes a golden color like ours so you wouldn't have to hide your red eyes. It would also give us a chance to test to see what vampire abilities that you possess." He answered

"That sounds great. Lord knows that I can't wear sunglasses forever. And red is not a normal color for a human eyes to be." I said jokingly.

"Actually I got you these." He said handing me some colored contacts. "You can wear these until your eyes turn to a different color so you don't draw attention to yourself."

"Thanks." "So when do you want to go hunting?" I asked trying not to think of what that word actually meant.

"I was hoping this afternoon." He answered.

"That's fine with me. Just do me a favor. Don't tell anyone else about this. I mean with this whole thing that happened between me and Edward. I just feel that it would be better if the rest didn't know for at least now." I asked not wanting to think back to that day that I caught Edward in the act.

"I promise I won't tell anyone except Esme. She will be joining us on the hunt since she and myself haven't eaten for days. But don't worry she is pretty good against guarding her thoughts from Edward." Replied Dr. Cullen easing my worries.

After we made plans on where to meet this afternoon. I was still a little uneasy about this whole hunting thing. I wasn't like any other vampire. I didn't need blood to live or to quench my thirst but I it seemed to be the only way to get rid of my color of crimson red eyes. It was amazing on how in just a couple days your whole life could change.

In a couple of hours I was walking through the forest to get to the meadow where I was supposed to meet Carlisle and Esme to go hunting.

It was far from the rez but only a mere ten miles from the Cullen home. Carlisle told me we were so close in case they were needed or if something went wrong. I took that as them being cautious instead of him expecting something to go wrong.

Soon after ten minutes of walking through the dense woods. I walked into a clearing in which Carlisle and Esme were standing in the middle of waiting for me.

"It is so nice to see you again Bella." Greeted Esme as she embraced me in a hug.

"Nice to see you too." I greeted in return.

"Don't worry. Carlisle called and told me everything while Edward was gone. So I had enough time to guard my thoughts from Edward by the time he returned. He doesn't suspect anything." Said Esme trying to ease my worries.

"Thank You both so much." I said with a smile on my face thankful that I such true and kind friends.

"Well we should try and see what abilities that you possess. Now in order to hunt you have got to be able to keep up with our speed so let's see if you are able to do that." Said Carlisle

"How do I do that?" I asked unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"Just run as fast as you can. If you possess our speed then that is all it should take." Replied Carlisle as if he was teaching a newly changed vampire.

So even though I felt totally foolish in doing so. I did as Carlisle instructed and much to my surprise the forest whizzed by as if in a blur. I was able to zig zag around trees as if it was nothing. I had never ran this fast before and especially without tripping at least once. As I ran I felt the adrenaline race though my veins as I enjoyed the rush I was feeling. That was until Carlisle appeared in front of me to stop me. So I slammed my feet on the ground as if it were breaks and stopped right before I slammed right into him.

"Well I think it is safe to say. You can keep up with our speed. Actually I think you can outrun us. Heck you're so fast I think you could give Edward a run for his money." Replied Carlisle with a little chuckle which was an unusual sound considering I never heard him laugh before.

After that we ran back to join Esme in the clearing. As we headed back Carlisle said he had to stop me because I almost reached Canada without knowing it.

Then after we rejoined Esme we decided since I was able to keep up with them that we could continue with the hunt. So after a couple of seconds of silence. Carlisle was able to detect the heartbeat of a deer not too far away so with that known we were given instructions on what to do so we could ambush it. I was supposed to come from the North while Esme and Carlisle came from the other directions so the deer wouldn't have a chance to escape.

But I was unable to do that. Because as I waited for Carlisle to give the sign so we could all attack at once to ambush it. I was knocked to the forest floor by a strong force that seemed like a freight train hit me.

As I looked up from the forest floor to see what could be so strong that would cause so much pain radiating from my right side where I had been hit. I couldn't believe what I saw there was Edward standing over me with pain etched on his face.

"I am so sorry Bella but I have to do this for your own good. I know the lust for blood is so strong when you are a newborn that it is almost too much to bare. But I can't allow you to harm others when you are in such a state. That is why I have to knock you out so you can't harm others. Please forgive me. I love you Bella." Were the last words I heard as I saw through my already blurry vision. Edward lean down and then I felt a very strong sharp pain aside my head. Then very slowly I slipped into the sweet calm darkness of unconience.

**Authors Note: Well what do you think so far? Please Please Please review and tell me what you think. I look forward to them so much whenever I update so please review! And like I have said so many times before I update by supply and demand. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hi everyone it is me again. (I dodge a rotten tomato thrown at me.) Yeah I know it has been a really long time since I updated but it is only because I have been updating my other stories and haven't had time. But I am back at it and have decided to take turns on the stories to update.**

**Also I want to thank hawaiiangrl, anon, Twilightfan1101, Kpop TOP, Kaylee2191, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, BellaJackson98, Siobhan Whitlock, virgo31690, crazy bread, Monica, jessicaroed and Noxy the Proxy for all your awesome reviews! They have kept this story going and alive. For if it wasn't for your rocking reviews this story would of died a long time ago. So thank you!**

**Hawaiiangrl: I would love to answer your question but that would ruin the story. So you will just have to wait and see. Thanks for your rocking review!**

**Chapter Six: The wolfs out of the bag.**

The next thing I knew I was slowly slipping in and out of conscious. As I heard two distinct voices talking nearby. But my mind was so fuzzy that I couldn't make out what they were saying. But that didn't matter for long because soon I slipped back into the sweet bliss of blackness that was called unconcern's.

What seemed like hours later I finally found my way back to the waking world but couldn't bear to open my eyes to the harsh light that I was sure that filled the room. So I kept them closed and just relished in the feel of comfort that lay beneath me. It was like I was lying on a cloud and that helped soothe my aching muscles but it did nothing to help the pounding headache that was pounding like a jackhammer on my mind. I swear it felt like my head had a pulse the way it was pounding.

"Edward are you sure she is a newborn? She has a heartbeat and we still have a thirst for her blood not to mention that I still can't see her future." Asked a voice that sounded like Alice. Making me notice that I was indeed not alone in the room so I kept my eyes closed and pretended I was still asleep.

"Yes Alice I'm sure. I saw her eyes they were red and when I found her she was hunting and running at the speed only a vampire could possess." Replied the velvet like voice of Edward.

"But Edward if she really was a newborn you wouldn't have been able to knock her out and she wouldn't be sleeping right now." Rebutted Alice.

"Alice can't you see it is all a trick. Bella must have a gift for discuses. She discuses herself as a human to trick others into believing she is human. Her heartbeat, Being knocked out, Her scent it is all a trick. Don't fall for it Alice. Soon you will have your sister back and I will have my mate back." Edward shot back in that oh so confidant voice.

After that was said I heard two sets of feet leave the room but just to make sure they were really gone I kept my eyes closed for a couple of minutes to make sure I was alone in the room and then very slowly to allow my eyes adjust to the light that shown through the windows.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I realized that I was in Edwards bedroom and I was lying on the very bed that Edward had put up that night that Edward proposed to me. It was indeed a comfortable bed but it brought up so many memories that I would rather not remember.

But what surprised me the most was when I lifted my left arm up to rub the sleep from my eyes and discovered I couldn't move it. In fact I couldn't move either of my arms or legs it was like they were restrained. So I looked up and noticed that both my wrist and ankles were cuffed in irons and chained to the four poster bed. In which the chains just clanked every time I moved.

Usually I would easily be able to bust through these but the four poster bed was made of metal instead of wood and the chains weighed at least five pounds each. So yeah there was no way even with my enhanced strength to bust through these.

"There is no use in trying to break through those chains Isabella. They are reinforced titanium steel. The strongest metal in the world." Said the voice of none other then Edward.

Darn it he must of heard the chains rattling when I moved my arms. I thought to myself. Just then Edward did the unthinkable he took off all his clothes until he was only in his boxers and then climbed into bed with me and then proceeded to cup my face and start to stoke my cheeks with his thumbs.

When his icy cold hands touched my face. I yanked my face out of his reach by yanking it in the other direction. In which Edward just gave on of his amused chuckles and said "I know you are still mad at me for hitting you today. But I had to. I know how the blood lust can get and I couldn't let you hurt a human. Soon after awhile when your no longer a newborn and you get used to the taste of animal blood you will thank me. But until then how can I make it up to you?" Asked Edward nuzzling my neck.

"You can make it up to me by loosing the chains and letting me go." I replied as I yanked at the chains once again but now with all my strength but alas nothing happened.

"Isabella don't be that way. You should be happy. You have everything that you wanted. You are changed and we can be together for eternity." Edward answered back in a matter of fact tone as his face moved from my neck and buried it in my hair and inhaling it deeply.

"I don't want to be changed and I don't want to be with you. Not anymore. How many times do I have to say it to get it through your thick head?" I yelled at him and if I wasn't chained to the bed to stop me I would of slugged him right then and there.

"My love I know that is just the blood lust talking. Besides now that we are both vampires. I don't have to worry about loosing control and hurting you. So now we can make love like you always wanted." Said Edward and then in a movement that would rival lightning he was on top of me straddling me and grinding his hips onto mine making me feel his rock hard erection pressing against me.

"No Edward I don't want this. I am not a vampire." I said pleading with him.

"My love just lay back and relax." He whispered in my ear and then began to suck the lobe of my ear into his mouth.

"NO EDWARD STOP! PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with tears of pure fear running down my face. Hopefully someone would of heard me scream and will come to my rescue.

And just as I thought that my prayers were answered as a blurred figure ran into the room and grabbed Edward around the waist and threw him across the room. Making him slam into the wall leaving a sizable dent in the drywall.

I looked up to see my rescuer was no other then a very enraged Rosalie. Who had Emmett right behind her holding her back by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Rosalie what the hell!" yelled Edward who picked himself up off the floor.

"I don't care if she is a vampire. That still doesn't give you any right to try and rape her!" Yelled Rosalie who was still struggling to get out of Emmett's grasp.

"How could you do this after everything you knew I went through? I would never in a million years wish what happened to me on my worst enemy much less a sister!" Yelled Rosalie. Surprising me at her comment. I thought Rosalie hated me but right now she just referred to me as a sister. This day was getting just stranger and stranger.

"I wasn't going to rape her. She wants this. I know she does." Replied Edward.

"Could of fooled me! No means No! If she really wanted this then wait until she says the word." Answered Rosalie.

"Are you okay Bella?" Asked Rosalie as she turned to me with concern of her face.

"Yes and thank you Rosalie for coming to my rescue. Can one of you please unlock these chains?" I asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry but we can't unchain you until we know for sure that you won't hurt anyone." Answered Emmett with a look that said sorry.

"I'm not a vampire!" I said once again feeling like I was broken record.

"Look if you just find Carlisle and Esme they will explain everything." I said trying to get this settled so I could get unbound from the chains.

"They usually hunt all evening. So we will have to go find them. Myself, Edward and Rose will go surch for them. It shouldn't take long. So just sit tight. Alice and Jasper are downstairs if you need anything." Said Emmett as him and the other two raced out of the room.

I was so relieved that everything was finally going to get settled and everything could go back to normal. Well as normal as anything would get now a days. As I lied there I let my eyes slowly flutter closed and let my mind wonder into what was going on with me. Why was I having the signs of vampire but still be human it was all very confusing. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone had slipped into bed with me and was very shocked when I felt a icy cold hand rest on top of my clothed breast.

I gasped in surprise and I instantly opened my eyes to see Edward lying beside me once again with a big grin on his face.

"Edward what the hell are you doing? Alice! Jasper!" I yelled calling for their assistance.

"Don't waste your breathe. I told Alice that Emmett and Rosalie need their help so her and Jasper aren't here. We have the whole house to ourselves. Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted." Said Edward as he captured my lips in his and forced my open so he could explore my mouth more freely.

I yelled and screamed with all my might as he did this but it was muffled by his mouth over mine. I started to thrash against him but it was no use I was completely at his whim. When Edward was satisfied by exploring my mouth he ripped all my clothes including my bra and thong from my body leaving me completely naked for his viewing pleasure. He just sat there looking taking in my naked form with lust swirling in his black eyes and then quicker then a blink of a eye he tore his clothes from himself until he was just as naked as I was and then straddled me once again as he had done before.

But this time he placed his erection at my entrance and proceed to press it at my entrance without going in. And then whispered in my ear "This will only hurt a little but it will be all over soon."

I was scared to death. Edward the man I was once in love with was going to rape me. But then my fear turned to anger as I thought that this two timing back stabbing bastard that probley cheated on my numerous times thought he had the right to take my virginity by raping me! How dare he! How dare any man think he has any right to rape anyone for that matter! I have never hated Edward more then I did right now! I was not mad I was pissed off! So pissed off in fact that my body had heated into a incredible degree that I was burning up inside with anger. That's when the unthinkable happened.

I phased right then and there in bed. Oh thank the gods who picked this time to have me phase. At first I was shocked at what happened but when I looked down and saw that the chains that had me chained to the bed were broken and that I had crushed the bed with my insane weight. Not to mention now that I had four paws and a tail. And that Edward had managed to jump off of me a millisecond before I phased and was now crouched in the corner of the room with a look of surprise and disgust written on his face.

I just gave him a loud low growl deep in my throat before I turned around and jumped through his bedroom floor to ceiling glass window. I wanted so much to just turn back right then and rip Edward limb from limb but that could possibly cause a war between the Cullen's and Sam's pack so I just kept running.

I couldn't believe this was happening. One moment I had vampire abilities and now I phase into a wolf. What the heck is happening to me? What next? Am I going to sprout a fin and become a mermaid. I thought to myself as I ran towards La Push. All I wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed and hope that this whole day was just one big nightmare.

I was just about home. Aka The black residence when I ran head first into a hard as rock figure because as usual I wasn't watching where I was going.

At first I thought I had run into a tree because whatever I ran into didn't even move at the force of the impact. But nothing prepared me for what I saw when I looked up.

I looked up from my spot of the muddy forest floor to see a massive russet colored wolf with chocolate brown eyes looking down at me with a amused and confused look on his face.

But what shocked me wasn't the wolf it was what happened when I looked into his eyes. My whole world stopped and tipped on it's axel. This wolf was my everything. He was more important then my friends, my family even my life. I would do anything and everything to make him happy. He was my whole world.

Then it hit me I had imprinted! And judging by the way he was looking at me with so much adoration that he had imprinted as well.

What the hell! After everything that has been thrown at me today this had to be added to the pile. Really could this day get any better? I thought sarcastically. But it seems as though he didn't hear what I was thinking for he was still looking at me with the same adoration before.

Just as I got over the shock of imprinting it dawned on me on who I just imprinted on. I took in his insanely huge russet colored wolf form and realized it was Jacob. My Jacob. He had returned. And now that he was back. He wasn't ever leaving again.

**Authors Note: So I finally updated. What do you think? Was it worth the wait? And good news Jacobs back! YAY! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They keep me writing. And my policy is I update by supply and demand.**


End file.
